Winter meets the seasons girl
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: The head captain introduces a new Shinigami to the captains and boy is she strange. She likes to help Mayuri with experiments and gave him some of the weirdest yet best things for soul society, she doesn't drink like Rangiku in fact she is nothing like her yet they get along so well. Meet Jadyn and her strange zanpakuto. ToshiroXOc. T for launguage.
1. Chapter 1

**J-chan: hello, I am back and ready for action. I will improve myself and make a wonderful first chapter for my new story**

**Toshiro: she did poorly with her other fanfic that she gave up**

**J-chan: your luck I don't call you short but that would only insult me even more**

**Yachiru: Shorty, Shorty, it's the two shortest people here!**

**J-chan: stop calling me short please**

**I don't own bleach, but really no one here does so why should I type this? I'm only gonna say this once I only own Jadyn, her dad and zanpakuto.**

* * *

3rd POV

"Matsumoto get back to work!" Toshiro yelled.

"But, Taichou it's so boring!" Matsumoto complained.

"I have to go to a captain's meeting, I expect you to do your work while I'm away" Toshiro glared.

Rangiku nodded her head and started working while Toshiro made his way to the meeting room. He looked around sensing an unfamiliar retsu but stopped as the other captain's made their way to their seats.

"I apologize for making you all worry about the sudden meeting, it's only about the academy students joining" (1)HC Yamamoto said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"There are only 17 graduating this year. A first year, 10 second years and 6 third years. The first year is a tomboy with an unusual zanpaktou, and different way of fighting. The two divisions she are most likely to join are either the second or forth" HC said.

"Why are you saying most likely?" Shunsai asked.

"This year we are seeing how things would be if we allowed the group to sign up for the divisions instead" HC replied.

"Ok so why are we here?" Ukitake asked.

"Well she has a problem with strong unfamiliar retsu so I called the meeting so she could get used to your retsu" HC laughed. Just then a little figure fell from the beam above.

"Hello, I'm Jadyn nice to meet you all!" A little girl, shorter than Toshiro, said. She was wearing black cargo pants and a navy blue button up shirt. The little girl had black hair with a streak of blue and green. Her left eye was lavender and her right eye was crimson.

"This is the first year and a daughter of an old friend of mine" HC said patting her head. Everyone stared at her for a good few secods.

"WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" the captains yelled.

"I've been in here since the captain that's like winter –or so Fuyu tells me- aka white haired shorty came in" Jadyn replied.

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU AND MY NAME IS TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA" Toshiro yelled.

"Hey gramps, this guy's funny and even Fuyu likes him!" Jadyn laughed.

"Who does who like?" HC asked.

"Haru likes the guy with fancy hair and the ninja lady, Natsu loves you and the giant fox, Fuyu likes Captain Shiro-san and Aki likes Mayu-chan still" Jadyn replied.

"So, Kuchiki-san, Soi-Fong, Sajin-chan, Hitsugaya, and Mayuri?" HC said.

"That's their names!" Jadyn replied.

"Jade-chan, it's been years since I last saw you, I'm guessing your zanpakuto is no longer bothering you?" Mayuri said.

"Yeah, didn't gramps tell you anything?" She pulled out a dagger "What do you think, her names Kisetsu, cool huh?" Jadyn asked.

"Yes, she is now my biggest question is, can you help me with some experiments later?" Mayuri asked. 'Who would willingly help you' everyone thought.

"Depends on what types they are" Jadyn replied. Everyone looked at her with shocked/surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hahahahaha, most hilarious shocked face goes to Captain Shiro-san!" Jadyn laughed.

"Who else do you see as a captain?" HC asked.

"You, Gramps and Captain Shiro-san and Spikey over there with Pinkie and Kuchiki-san" Jadyn replied.

"Toshiro-san she's going into your division, because I don't trust Zenpachi and Byakuya would probably ignore her" HC said.

"Yes sir" Toshiro replied.

"Looks like Fuyu wins over Haru! Winter beats Spring" Jadyn laughed.

"Ignore her, here is her file she starts tomorrow" HC said.

"Why does she start before the others?" Byakuya asked.

"Simple, she already blew up 5 science rooms and the training room twice" HC asked.

"Mayuri is a way better science teacher, the others are all boring and no explosives only the crappy stuff but Mayuri here, explosives and other cool stuff!" Jadyn said.

"And the training rooms?" HC asked.

"The teacher said I could never cause too much damage the first time and the second time, the kid called me a weak-good-for-nothing-shorty-who-only-got-in-because-her-dad-was-this-gramps-cousin-and-girls-are-to-weak-to-do-anything-and-are-all-bitches! So, I beat his ass and crushed his zanpakuto" Jadyn replied.

"At least she's strong and very…..colorful" Mayuri replied "Here have these I want you to try this new flavor" Mayuri handed a few suckers to Jadyn, who happily ate them one at a time.

"What should I name the flavors?" Mayuri asked.

"The purple one tastes like grapes and mango, the blue one is blueberry and bubblegum and the yellow one tastes like sunflowers and lemons" Jadyn replied.

"How do you know what sunflowers taste like?" Byakuya asked.

"I eat lots of flowers and stuff and I even made some for lunch today" Jadyn said.

"Didn't anyone tell you to not eat strange things?" Toshiro asked.

"Nope, my dad said I can eat whatever I find that looks tasty so the first flower I ever ate was a red roses thorns, they taste terrible raw but delicious fried with honey" Jadyn said.

'Weirdo' Everyone thought.

* * *

**J-chan: Sorry about it being so short, I'll update the next chapter in an hour or so.**

**1-HC stands for Head-Captain and I was too lazy to keep writing it down and that is how I will address Yamamoto most of the time.**

**Yachiru: it's short just like you**

**J-chan: I'll make the next one short too if you keep calling me that.**

**I hope you review soon the first five chapters are free but then I want at least one review for chapters six to eight. K? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacki: might no update for about a week or two after this because I just learned that my pet cat is going to be put down tomorrow**

**Matsumoto: what why?**

**Jacki: she is sixteen or seventeen and that is old for a cat and she hasn't but been able to hold her food down lately.**

**Toshiro: this is sad to hear, I hope you feel better soon.**

**Jacki: I will no matter how sad I become! ~**

* * *

Toshiro's POV

'Why do I always get the noisy ones?' I thought. Today is the first day Jadyn joins my division AND I have to keep an eye on her while doing ALL the paperwork.

"What do you like to eat Jadyn?" Rangiku asked. 'At least I only need to hear her while doing paperwork.

"My favorite food would have to be stir fry chicken with rose thorns and honey with a side of rice" Jadyn replied.

"What? Does it taste good?" Rangiku asked.

"I have some with me if you want to try it, I also have a cherry blossom cake with some rose frosting" Jadyn said.

"Sure! Is it sweet?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, the best thing to it is the smell and unique taste" Jadyn replied.

"You're right it so tasty, Captain you have to try this!" Rangiku ran to my desk placing a place down in front of me.

"I'm trying to do my paperwork Rangiku" I growled. Rangiku put on a pouting face as usual.

"Wouldn't you need to take a break to eat and fix your neck though? That looks uncomfortable." Jadyn commented.

"I have to finish this paperwork first" I insisted.

"Nee nee, Rangiku shouldn't we help, the pile is almost taller than me" Jadyn asked. Rangiku froze in place and after a few minutes sighed in defeat and took two small stacks of paperwork off of my desk.

'Rangiku is going to do paperwork?! Is it the end of the world as we know it' I thought.

"You win Jadyn, I'll do some paperwork" Rangiku sobbed.

"Yay, as a reward I'll make cookies and tea after this stack" Jadyn said.

"Yipee cookies and tea" Rangiku went through the paperwork.

"Better start making those cookies and the tea" Rangiku gleamed. Jadyn nodded and ran off. I stared at the door.

"Captain, could you have a crush?" Rangiku teased.

"No, it's just I've never seen you actually work" I said.

"She is super sweet and cute and just so innocent" Rangiku replied. When I was about to open my mouth, Jadyn walked into the room with cookies, cakes and tea.

"I made rose cake and rosemary cookies, also jasmine tea and rosemary tea" Jadyn smiled.

"What batch do I get?" Rangiku said.

"The rose cake and jasmine tea, Captain gets the rosemary" Jadyn said, handing Rangiku her stuff and then walked over to me.

"Why did you make me some?" I asked.

"Rosemary is known to help relieve stress" Jadyn said bluntly. Rangiku snickered in the background.

"I'll have the tea, but no cookies" I said. She pouted for a second.

"Fine" She said as she handed me a cup of tea.

"So, Rangiku what do you like to do?" Jadyn asked.

"I like to drink and bug the captain" Rangiku replied. Jadyn snickered.

"I knew it" I mumbled.

"What about you?" Rangikku asked.

"I like to carve and experiment" Jadyn replied.

"What do you carve?" Rangiku asked.

"I carve wood to bones to watermelon to anything in general" Jadyn replied.

"What's the best thing you've carved?" Rangiku pushed.

"A watermelon, when I finished it looked like a beautiful bouquet of flowers, if you ever want me to carve something" Jadyn said.

"Really? Like a peach or chocolate?" Rangiku said.

"As long as it can be carved" Jadyn laughed "One time I carved a dragon with ice and a watermelon, separate times though."

"Can you carve me a flower that will never wilt?" Rangiku asked.

"Out of wood or...?" Jadyn asked.

"Out of wood and then paint it" Rangiku said.

"What type of flower?" Jadyn added.

"An iris" Rangiku said.

"Sure, does the Captain want one?" Jadyn asked.

"No" I said.

"Yes, he wants an ice dragon ring or bracelet" Rangiku answered.

"An ice dragon? Maybe Mayu-chan can make ice that never melts" Jadyn mumbled "That's an amazing idea!" Jadyn ran out of the room and ran towards the twelfth division.

"Why did you go and do that?" I asked.

"You saw her face and heard her say it was a great idea" Rangiku said as she nibbled on her cake "Her cake is really good and you should try her cookies." I took a bite out of one of the cookies that she left out on his desk. 'I should thank her later, they really are good and are relaxing' I thought.

"They are good and work don't they" Rangiku teased.

"Shut up and get back to work" I said. Rangiku smiled and then pouted. After a few hours we heard an explosion and a few minutes later Jadyn came flying through the wall.

"Must we ask why?" I asked.

"Mayu-chan, ice, no melting, explosion, headache, kill Ikkaku, brutally, poison, torture not kill, his fault" Jadyn said as her head spun.

"So Captain Mayuri was working on making ice that never melts and Ikkaku came, caused the explosion and now you are going to use poison to not kill him but he will want death and you have a headache from being blown through the wall?" Rangiku asked. I looked at her surprised and Jadyn nodded.

"I understand drunk so this is a piece of cake" Rangiku replied.

"For once your drunkness comes in handy" I mumbled.

"I'm going back now" Jadyn said as she walked through the broken wall.

"Rangiku get her to the forth division" I said.

"But she isn't bleeding or hurt" Rangiku said.

"How? She just flew over from the 12th division" I said baffled.

"I don't know, maybe Captain Mayuri knows" Rangiku said as she ran towards Jadyn.

"At least we finished" I said. I finish my tea and cookies while getting ready to leave. 'I should have Jadyn make those regularly' I thought. I was about to leave until Mayuri came over.

"Sorry about that, it's the 11th divisions fault. Rangiku said you wanted to talk about Jadyn not being hurt" Mayuri said.

"Yeah, why is she?" I asked.

"I experimented on her when she was younger and her zanpakuto would hurt her all the time" Mayuri said.

"What else happened in the end that I should know about?" I asked.

"Plants like her, she has the aura that everyone likes, it's like she changes depending on the people around her. Her zanpakuto has 4 personalities, one for each season and animals like her" Mayuri said.

"Anything that may hurt or kill her?" I asked.

"Her weakness is cats, she can't hurt them no matter what happens, also she is very weird" Mayuri said. 'Of course, she is she helps with your experiments' I thought.

"I know, no one willingly helps with my experiments and the Head-Captain is her great-great uncle, but I mean weird in a more...strange way" Mayuri said.

"Can't explain it?" I asked.

"It's both her mind and body, she has always healed at an abnormal speed and she memorizes things easily, but only when she finds them interesting. Things like the human world and all of there languages and science and plants. But when it comes to things like are boring she just knows them with a first glance so she doesn't have to bother with it ever again" Mayuri explained.

"So basically she is very smart?" I asked.

"The things she hates is stuck in her mind and she does it at an abnormal speed like non-fictional events or paperwork. She never remembers any of it unless it is brought up in a test she just writes it down and forgets about it" Mayuri said.

"Her physical strengths?" I asked.

"Any technique she finds interesting or elemental involved she memorizes and anybody who fights her, she can tell whatever is wrong with them physically she can tell, also her zanpakuto can tell if they use an element or not. If it involves plants or animals or elements she knows which it is" Mayuri said.

"So that is my she could tell I use ice?" I asked.

"Yes and she has told me that a 11th division seated member shouldn't be in the 11th division cause his zanpakuto uses flowers, we confronted him and he says he wants to stay and wont use it unless know one can find out" Mayuri said.

"So she helps with that kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you at the meeting tomorrow" Mayuri said as he walked off. He paused for a moment.

"She is weak emotionally and has mpd" Mayuri said and left. I soon left to go to bed and just waited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Jadyn's POV

'Where is the 11th division?' I thought. I have been walking around for a few hour looking for Ikkaku to poison him and take him to Mayuri. Mayuri doesn't like it when others blow up his stuff. I promised I would only paralyze him and then take him back, but I am going to use a poison that'll give him headaches for a week AND paralyze him. I continue walking until I see Rangiku with Ikkaku and Flower-Fighter-Guy(Yumichika). I run over all stealthy and fast and grab Ikkaku.

"Jadyn what are you doing?" Rangiku asked. I injected the poison and Ikkaku tried to run away but, had trouble doing so. He began to fall over when I caught him and started running to Mayuri's division.

"I am going to torture him with Mayuri for causing the explosion" I yelled. I kept on running until I reached the twelveth division.

"May we ask you why you are here?" A man in a lab coat asked.

"Pass code: Mayu. Ikka. Jay. Tore." I said. The man looked at me after typing it into the computer.

"You may pass, Jade-chan. Did you know ever since you came here Captain Mayuri has toned down his human experiments and started working on more elemental things?" He asked.

"Who do you think asked him to make said elemental things?" I replied as I watched his expression turn from a smile to tears of joy. I started running through the gate to Mayuri.

"We all thank you Jadyn-sama!" two men yelled from the booth. 'What did Mayu-chan do to them?' I thought. I kept running with Ikkaku(imagine a girl Toshiro's height carrying Ikkaku like a foot ball around) and halted when I saw three captain capes, I mean haori's. They slowly turned around to stare at me for a few seconds.

"Which way to Mayu-chan, I forgot" I asked. The three captains were Shiro-chan, Kuchiki-san and Soi-Fon.

"Why are you carrying an unconscious Ikkaku?" Shiro asked.

"Pass code: Mayu, Ikka, Jay, Tore" I replied.

"And that means?" Kuchiki asked.

"Mayuri and Jadyn will be torturing Ikkaku" I replied with a straight face. All of their faces darker and turned into 'WTF' faces.

"We'll be taking Ikkaku before he dies" Soi-Fon said as she tried to take Ikkaku.

"I injected a poison into him to make him unable to move and unless you want me to inject the same poison into you, I recommend you tell me which way is Mayu-chan" I said with my dark insane serious face(like Hinata's while he said the game isn't over yet in Haikyu). They all shuddered, including Kuchiki which I hear is nearly impossible.

"Jadyn, I am your captain and I demand you to put Ikkaku down" Toshiro said.

"No" I pouted.

"Yes" Toshiro demanded.

"No" I repeated.

"Jadyn, put him down" Toshiro demanded.

"Shi-Shi no, I will torture him with Mayu-chan" I said. We began having a glaring contest until Mayu-chan showed up.

"Mission a success Mayu-chan. Can I now inject THAT into him?" I asked.

"No I want to inject SLEEP into him" Mayu-chan said.

"No, I say THAT" I pushed.

"SLEEP"

"THAT"

"SLEEP"

"THAT" We started having a glaring contest until Mayu-chan pulled out his zanpakuto out. I set Ikkaku down and returned the gesture.

"Then we must end this the normal way" Mayu-chan said. All the captains looked at him confused.

"I guess we will" I replied. My clothes began to change into my uniform, which looked like the normal one except instead of black and white, had a yellow over top with a bottom pink over pants and then underneath it was a pair of white pants and a red top.

"Claw-out Ashisogi Jozi" Mayuri said as his blade turned into a trident with its head on it.

"Unlock One/Fouth, Aki Doragon" I replied while my blade changed into a pair of twin fans and my uniform added autumn leaves pattern and colors. The right fan is red with a few maple leaf designs on it while my left one had the same patter but was yellow and orange.

"Kuchiki, Toshiro, and Soi-Fon" Mayuri said. I looked over at them and all their expressions read shock, confusion and Toshiro's read a bit more of a warning look at me.

"Can you guess what Jadyn is like in her autumn form?" Mayuri asked.

"She's calmer?" Kuchiki asked.

"She's quieter?" Toshiro asked.

"Like a samurai?" Soi-Fon asked.

"She turns into a calmer person, not as energetic but not serious, she also smells more like maple. Her element while in Aki mode is air/wind" Mayuri explained "And her smartest form."

"Mayuri-chan I see you are still well, you as well Jozi" Aki said.(Talking fans are weird)

"Also both of her eyes turn into a reddish-brown with a hint of a maple leaf design in it, her highlights turn into a golden yellow and a sunset orange" Mayuri added.

"In your opinion, which zanpakuto is better?" I asked. They all made 'WTF' faces again and stared.

"If I had to choose it would be Jadyn's" Soi-Fon said.

"Your reason?" Mayuri asked.

"With wind you can attack at both far and close range easier than with poison and it looks cutier" Soi-Fon said. Aki: one, Jozi: zero.

"I would have to disagree, poison can kill a person with barely any movement" Kuchiki said. Aki: 1, Jozi: 1. Everyone started to stare at Toshiro waiting for his answer.

"I would have to say Jadyn" he finally said.

"Your reason" Mayuri and I said.

"You can also kill someone with minimal movement like poison it just might take a little longer, and you have the range, also I don't want to take the chances with the poison" he replied.

"I win, we have to put THAT into him. Lock deep into my heart and mind, Aki Doragon" I said sheathing my blade. My clothes returned into a pair of tan cargo pants, a black t with a sky blue hoody and a pair of grey converse.

"Yes you do, do you have it on you?" Mayuri asked.

"Of course" I replied while pulling out a veil and a syringe.

"What exactly is THAT?" Toshiro asked.

"THAT stands for The Herbal Attachment of Thorns" I replied.

"And it does what?" Kuchiki asked.

"It makes it feel as if thorns are poking you from the inside and makes all the food you eat for two weeks taste and feel like raw rose thorns" Mayuri said.

"And SLEEP mean and does what?" Soi-Fon asked.

"It makes a person stay awake for a long time and stands for Sleep Like Every Evening Party" Mayuri said.

"I thought up the name cause no one goes to sleep at an evening party unless they want their faces to be drawn on or forcefully stripped" I added. I was about to leave until something yelled my name. Everyone looked behind us and saw all of division twelve standing there.

"JADYN-SAMA! WE THANK YOU FOR CUTTING DOWN ON CAPTAIN MAYURI'S HUMAN EXPERIMANTATION!" They said. Everyone stared at the non-existent me.

"Where did she go?!" Soi-Fon yelled. I had jumped up and caused a hole in the roof. I lowered a rope and it hit something so I stopped and started to run away.

Later that day in Toshiro's office. (Toshiro's POV)

"Jadyn, I finished three stacks of paperwork, can I have some cake and tea now?" Rangiku asked.

"Ok, today's cake is cherry blossom with some raspberry tea" Jadyn said. 'I still can't believe she got Rangiku to do paperwork' I thought.

"Yay! At first I thought you were joking when you said flowers tasted good, but now I believe you 100%" Rangiku said.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink Toshiro-san?" Jadyn asked.

"I'll just have some rosemary tea" I replied filling out the paperwork.

"Can I have more please?" Rangiku asked.

"Not until you finish tree more stacks of paperwork" Jadyn said. Rangiku pouted and grabbed some more paperwork from my desk.

"Well then I'll go make a new cake and make some rosemary tea" Jadyn said as she walked out. I continued filling out paperwork until I felt a shadow above me.

"What do you want, Rangiku?" I asked, looking up.

"What do you think of Jadyn?" She asked.

"She makes good food and tea, she is a bit weird, and all together I like her" I replied.

"You like Jadyn?!" Rangiku brightened.

"Not in a romantic way Rangiku, in a friendly way, she makes you do paperwokris and helps me" I stated as she pouted.

"You should try to like her more" Rangiku said.

"Why, I only met her two days ago" I said.

"Still, you could said she was cute or something" Rangiku pouted. Just as I was about to talk back the door opened and Jadyn walked in carrying some cake, tea and cookies.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jadyn giggled.

"Welcome home, darling would you like some coffee?" Rangiku joked.

"No thanks I'll just drink some tea and eat some cookies" Jadyn replied with a British accent. She walked over and gave me some tea and a small dish of cookies and then walked away.

"How old do you think you are, 5?" I mumbled.

"Nope, I'm 23 years old" she replied. Rangiku took a spit-take and started to stare at Jadyn and then looked at me.

"I thought you were thirteen!" She exclaimed. Jadyn dead-panned across the floor on her back and her tail was swerving...TAIL?!

"JADYN WHEN DID YOU GET A TAIL?!" I shouted. This stress must be getting to me.

"It's not mine it's the cat in my shirt" she replied.

"Can I see it?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure" Jadyn said as she untucked her black shirt and a black cat fell out.

"What's her name?" Rangiku asked.

"Kuro" Jadyn replied.

"She is so cute and she's so fluffy!" Rangiku squealed. (I am sorry I just had to)

"You can have her, she's my precious!" Jadyn picked her up and started stroking her hair/cat.

"But I want her!" Rangiku whined. The started arguing about who she belonged to when I toned out. When I finished my paperwork I stretched my arms and got up.

"Toshiro, you finished early today didn't you?" Rangiku asked.

"That's because you did 9 stacks silly" Jadyn laughed. I just shook my head and grabbed my stuff and left.

"Oh, hi Hinamori-chan. No he just left. This is Jadyn my new best buddy" Rangiku yelled. I started to walk back to greet Hinamori and invite her to dinner with me.

"Hello Hinamori-chan, I just finished work want to go get dinner with me?" I asked her.

"Sure Shiro-chan, let's go" she accepted. 'Yes, I got a date with Hinamori' I thought.

"When did Shi-Shi get a girlfriend?" Jadyn whispered to Rangiku, whom started laughing hysterically.

"That isn't his girlfriend that's his crush~" she sang. Jadyn looked over at us and gave it a thumbs up.

"I ship it" Jadyn said and Rangiku started laughing ever harder.

"I didn't know you thought that about me Shiro-chan, I have like someone else so let's just stay friends ok. Also I forgot I can not eat with you because I have some work to finish up" Hinamori rejected me.

"It's fine, I don't feel for you that way Rangiku was only joking when she said that" I replied. 'Dammit Rangiku just when I got a date with her too.' I thought.

"Remind me to ..." Jadyn whispered into Rangiku's ear and made Rangiku stop laughing.

"Jadyn you are so sweet, first you make hime tea and cookies, then ask how he is and get me to do paperwork and took in a stray cat and now your going to do that" Rangiku rambled and started hugging Jadyn to death. Hinamori took the opportunity to run away while I scolded her for nearly killing Jadyn from suffocation.

"I'm glad I have a flat chest now" Jadyn mumbled. I took a glimpse of her chest and then looked away with possibly a light blush. Her chest was indeed smaller than than Rangiku's but they weren't flat, they looked like a b cup on her.

"Hey Jadyn I think Toshiro looked at your boobs" Rangiku teased. I looked over to see there reactions and saw Rangiku laughing at Jadyn's shocked face while using her arms to cover her chest.

"Pervert" Jadyn mumbled.

"I am not a pervert" I shot back. I stormed out of the room with my face as dark as a tomato.

"Is he tsundere?" Jadyn asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Jadyn's POV

"Is he tsundere?" I asked. Rangiku looked at me, bewildered.

"You can read him so well!" She said.

"Well it's kind of easy when the person acts like that when called a perv" I replied.

"Want to go to the bath house with me?" Rangiku asked. I nodded and we went to our room. We grabbed our stuff and walked to a bar to, what Rangiku told, meet with the others who would be coming.

"Hey, Rangiku! What is that thing doing here?!" Ikkaku panicked.

"Don't worry, Ikka-chan, I won't be tormenting you right now" I replied. I looked around and noticed everyone.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"That's right, you haven't met everyone yet! Introduce yourselves while we walk the the bath house!" Rangiku demanded.

"I'm Renji! I am the vice-captain of the of the sixth devision. Is it true you kidnapped Ikkaku and lowered Captain Mayuri's human experimentations?" A long haired read head asked.

"Yes, I don't like stuff blowing up when I am serious about science" I replied.

"I'm Yumichika! But you already know that" The Flower-Fighter guy said.

"Your the Flower-Fighter guy!" I pointed at him.

"Flower-Fighter?" Renji asked.

"He is like a flower and fights, aw! My name is Jadyn" I said.

"I am Izuru Kira, I am the Vice-Captain of the third division" A blond guy said.

"Ok, Izu-chan!" I said.

"Why is he the only one with a cute nickname?" Yumichika whined.

"You are Yumi-chan then and Renji will be Ren-Chi!" I smiled.

"You think up the cutest names!" Rangiku picked me up and swung me around.

"Save me! Her hugs are scary!" I coughed. Ren-Chi picked me up out of Ran-chan's grip and then placed me down.

"Are you trying to suffocate her?!" Ren-chi said.

"I was only hugging her!" Ran-chan defended.

"Your boobs are big enough to kill her! Look at how short and small she is!" Ren-chi pointed out.

"I am not short or small! Everyone else is just freakishly tall!" I pouted.

"I still don't see why you and Toshiro aren't best friends or dating" Ran-chan said. I blushed and walked up to her.

"Do not make me go into Fuyu mode" I pouted.

"What is Fuyu mode like?" Ikka-chan asked.

"I get cold and serious and cut off all ties and become cold blooded, personality wise, like a harsh winter" I replied with a cold breath.

"What does your Zanpakuto do?" Ren-chi asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked with a dark aura and smirk.

"Never mind, lets go to the bath house!" Ren-chi and the others ran off. Before I knew it, I was all alone.

"I don't know where it is" I sweat-dropped. I continue walking until I notice I was surrounded by a forest. I looked around and kept walking forward. I look around and put my headphones on. I put down my stuff by a tree while I started my music. I pull out my zanpakuto and started practicing. Before I knew it I was dancing and sword-fighting while the sun went down. I looked around at the now eerie forest and sat down.

"I am lost" I admitted. I jumped on top of a tree and looked around. No buildings were in sight, but I knew I was still in the Seireitei. I grabbed my stuff and started jumping tree to tree. After a few hours of running, I stopped and looked around again. Still no buildings, but I did see the wall. I ran to it and started climbing it.

Once I got high enough I looked around, and noticed the divisions were in sight. I jumped down and ran over to them. When I arrived I noticed the others were freaking out.

"Why did we get scared and run away?! Most of us are Vice-Captains!" Ran-chan panicked.

"Are you guys looking for me?" I asked, sitting on top of one of the walls.

"Where have you been?!" Ren-chi asked.

"I got lost in the forest over there, so I started practicing" I replied.

"Your basically an over-grown child, aren't you?" Ikka-chan asked.

"No, cause kids don't know as much about survival as I do!" I smiled.

"Well, come on time to go home" Ran-chan said.

"But I never got to go to the bath house" I pouted.

"You should have thought of that before running off" Ren-chi said.

"But you guys left me there and I've never been to a bath house before" I pouted/cried. They all looked at me, probably feeling slightly guilty and slouched.

"I'll take you to the bath house tomorrow" Rangiku said.

"Ok, but I still have no clue where I am" I smiled. Everyone stared as I took her hand and we walked away.

"What about us drinking Rangiku!?" Ikkaku whined.

"I'll meet up with you guys when I get Jadyn home" Ran-chan waved. We continued walking until Ran-chan saw something white in the distance. She started running torwards it and then handed me over to it.

"Captain, take Jadyn back to out room. I have to go to the bar and meet up with the others" Ran-chan ran off.

"Matsumoto! Get back here" Toshiro scolded.

"You could just give me directions to our room and then go after her" I said, drawing my hand out of his.

"She's too far away now, and i was walking back anyways" Toshiro said. We walked with each other back to our devision until Soi-Fon arrived.

"I want to fight you Jadyn and see how strong you are" she said.

"But I wanna go to sleep" I mock/whined.

"I want to see your other 'modes' and see how strong you truly are. It's not everyday someone like you comes around" Soi-Fon pressed.

"Like me?" I asked.

"You have connections with Captain Mayuri and somehow the Head-Captain, along with a strange zanpakuto" Soi-Fon explained.

"Fine, what do you want to see?" I asked.

"All of your 'modes' and your full Shikai and if possible Bankai" Soi-Fon said.

"Can I do that tomorrow then? I actually wanna sleep now" I whined.

"Fine, tomorrow at noon. I'll come to you" Soi-Fon said as she vanished.

"Well, I guess Matsumoto won't be getting any work done tomorrow" Toshiro whined.

"Just bribe her with alcohol and cake" I said bluntly.

"And say what? I'll get you cake so work?" Toshiro said.

"Tell her something like Jadyn is currently undergoing harsh training with Soi-Fon and wanted you to finish your work before she returns and she will make a special cake" I replied.

"Will that work?" He asked.

"When she finishes throw her a piece of candy and say she will be on call so she can do some adventuring or drinking" I replied. Toshiro nodded and before we knew it, back to our home division.

"If you ever want to know other ways to get her to do work, you can come back any time" I said as I ran to my room. I took a side look and his face was priceless! I walked to my bed and collapsed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok serious question. How should I turn this into a romance? Should it be Toshiro slowly falls in love with Jadyn or should Jadyn fall in love with Toshiro? Please review and Pm me with some suggestions or else this will turn into long friend-zone type story! Please send in suggestions on this or else it will be put on Hiatus until I figure this out! No one wants that! So please T~T


	5. Chapter 5

Jadyn's POV

I woke up early and polished my zanpakuto for later. When I finished I ran to office and made Ran-chan do some work.

"Aren't you gonna stay with me?!" Ran-chan cried.

"I'm sorry! Soi-Fon challenged me yesterday when you left me alone with Captain Toshiro!" I acted sad. Ran-chan looked as if someone shot her and hugged me.

"I'm sorry too! I should have walked you all the way back!" Ran-chan cried.

"Can't...Breathe!" I weezed.

"Matsumoto! Your choking her!" Toshiro yelled. Ran-chan let go of me and started shaking me.

"I'm so sorry!" Ran-chan apologized.

"Wake me up when the room stops spinning" I fainted.

"Jadyn!" Ran-chan cried.

Toshiro's POV

"Jadyn!" Matsumoto cried, holding a limp Jadyn.

"What did you do to her this time?" I scolded.

"I let her go and apologized, then she said 'wake me up when the room stops spinning'!" Matsumoto replied.

"Then, you made her faint" I concluded. I looked at the time and it was only 6:30.

"It's too early for trouble" I mumbled.

"Captain! What should I do?! Take her to the fourth division?!" Matsumoto panicked.

"Lay her down on the couch and then do your paperwork" I demanded.

"Why should I do my paperwork?" Matsumoto whined. I sat and thought for a few seconds and remembered last night.

"She would've wanted you to finish your paperwork, so you can have more time to play with her" I replied. Matsumoto started to sparkle and did as she was told. The room was filled with silence and the occasional of paper moving for a while. When I finished my fifth stack of paper I looked around.

"Ice cream with apple flavoring and hot cherry cake~" someone said. Both Rangiku and I looked at each other and then the couch.

"Why would she even think that?" Matsumoto asked.

"No one knows, now get back to work" I replied.

"Blueberry waffles, apple juice, chocolate syrup and ice cream" Jadyn said.

"I notice a bit of a pattern. It involves warm food and cold food and seasonal food" Matsumoto said.

"No Fuyu stop bullying Natsu!" Jadyn yelled.

"Oh, she's talking to her zanpakuto" Matsumoto sweat dropped.

"Doesn't she have more than one?" I asked.

"Well, judging by some reactions, I say they are named after the seasons" Matsumoto said.

"Her blade is called Kisetsu" I mumbled. We finished have of the paperwork before Soi-Fon arrived.

"She's still sleeping?" She asked.

"You can wake her up" I said. Before anyone knew it Jadyn was awake and away.

"I will finish my paperwork" Matsumoto said.

Jadyn's POV

"Oh, hi Soi-Fon is it noon already?" I asked. 'The others dragged me into our little world to talk and stuff, so I didn't actually fall asleep' I thought.

"Yes, now show me all of your techniques" Soi-Fon demanded.

"Are you gonna take notes and photos?" I asked. I noticed that people were hiding with cameras and notepads open.

"Yes, the others will. I am just here to corner you, so we have something new to talk about" Soi-Fon admitted.

"Fine. Unlock, One/Fourth, Aki Doragon!" I said. My outfit changed into the same thing as last time(Chapter three).

"Now, techniques" Soi-Fon said.

"No, or else if we have future traitors they will know my attacks. I will only show them when there is a true epidemic is going on. For now, you will only see my zanpakuto unlocks" I rambled.

"Good point, fine" Soi-Fon said.

"Lock deep into my heart and mind, Aki Doragon and Rise instead, One/Fourth Fuyu Hyo" I said. My outfit changed from autumn colors to winter blues, whites and purples. My highlights also changed into a white and blue streak, while my eyes changed from brown to winter blue. My zanpakuto also changed from twin fans to a single ice blade.

"Winter Leopard? And Autumn Dragon, next!" Soi-Fon demanded.

"Rest in the light, Fuyu Hyo and Shine bright, One/Fourth Natsu Okami" I said and again my outfit changed to bright yellows and greens. My highlights changed into blonde streaks and my eyes green. My zanpakuto changed into a needle.

"Why is there only one needle?" Soi-Fon asked.

"It can change into multiple ones if I wanted it to" I replied. "Sleep tonight Nastu Okami and smell the flowers, Haru Tori." My outfit is now pink and purple, my highlight the same and my eyes were lavender. My zanpakuto changed into a wooden looking flute with vines on it.

"Any others?" Soi-Fon asked. I made her rest and resumed my normal apperance.

"I'm working on Three/Fouth and Half unlock right now, but I could show you my Shikai" I replied. Soi-Fon nodded.

"Unlock, Full, Kisetsu Ishi!" My zanpakuto changed into a large scythe; the blade was autumn red and electric blue while the rod was summer yellow and vines with roses climbed up. My outfit also changed into a short-skirt multi-colored kimono with tall white socks and black dress shoes.

"This one looks a bit different from the rest, anywhere near close to Bankai?" Soi-Fon asked.

"I'm only a first-year... You can expect me not to have that yet" I complained. I released my Shikai and lied down.

"I should do that more often, it really tires me" I whined.

"Well, anything else you can show us?" Soi-Fon asked. I threw my dagger at her and it nearly hit her. I pulled back on the yellow string I tied to it and brought it back to its sheath.

"I can throw stuff and eat weird things" I replied.

"Ok that is all" Soi-Fon said and vanished. Everyone else vanished after her and I just lied there. After my stomach started growling, I got up.

"Lunch time~" I skipped. I skipped all the way back to my room and started to cook some lunch.

"That was probably the fastest I ever went through all of you guys! I will now eat my stir fried chicken with rose thorns and honey! I started eating until I heard the door open. I turned around and Matsumoto was there, carrying Toshiro. I stared for a few seconds and then, looked away.

"Matsumoto put me down!" Toshiro yelled.

"Hi, Jadyn do you have anything that will make the captain nicer?" Ran-chan asked.

"Hmm, I think you should give him some honey covered rosemary cookies and...lavender or tea?" I replied. I opened up my little foldable kitchen and made the food. Once I finished I handed it over to her.

"Also maybe sprinkle some sunflower on the honey" I mumbled sprinkling it on.

"Thanks! Captain eat up!" Ran-chan said.

"No, I have to get back to-" Toshiro was cut off when Ran-chan forced a cookie into his mouth.

"Ran-chan, don't you think that is a bit mean?" I asked.

"No! He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and wont eat anything else" Ran-chan said.

"Maybe he had a big breakfast and isn't hungry right now?" I said.

"But, you said no skipping meals!" Ran-chan whined.

"Well then, why don't you take him back and place them on his desk so he can work and eat?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Ran-chan said. She did as suggested and stormed out of the room.

"Now I will experiment to make something that will calm her down" I said. I started mixing multiple plants together and made several batches of each formula.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!

Hylla: I know! I have to add in his reactions once in a while, cause they ARE hilarious.

MysticalNyla: Thank you, I nearly passed out when I read that.

I need some suggestions for future chapters and this is how I'll update.

two review= update or you wait a week.

three reviews= I will say something about Jadyn

four reviews= two updates in one day+ a funny skit at the end!

This is how I'll update from now on and when I say reviews I don't mean over all unless I rarely get any. I need feed back and truth and dares. Also if you draw fanart for one of my oc's tell me your deviantart or whatever you use to update pictures. I wanna see what you guys think Jadyn looks like. If you draw something really close to how I imagine her apperance is like, I'll add a link to it, just for those who have a hard time imagining it. I start high school next week so I might be busy but I WILL update if I get enough reviews/follows/favorites no matter what.

Bye for now and see you all later!

PS: Is being a freshman scary TT-TT


	6. Chapter 6

Jadyn's POV

"Nyaa! That feels good!" I said as I got into the water.

"Nya?" Ran-chan laughed.

"It's a bad habit...my last name is Nekoma" I blushed.

"You're like a cat and the seasons!" Ran continued laughing.

"Shut up! You don't know ALL of my zanpokutos!" I said.

"You mean you have more than just the seasons?" Ran stopped.

"Yeah one other, she doesn't like to talk much, but she loves being cat-like" I replied.

"What's her name?" Ran asked.

"..."

"You don't know the name of it yet!?" Ran shouted.

"I think it has something to do with my Bankai" I replied.

"Oh really? Then I have to help you train!" Ran said.

"Really?! No one at the academy would train with me, so I only know a few techniques" I said.

"Yeah, after paperwork is done and after a snack, I'll train with you and then go drinking!" Ran laughed.

"Ok!" I replied.

"But, I want to see what you act like drunk" Ran said.

"I will only drink it if it tastes sweet and isn't too hot" I replied.

"Then tomorrow we go drinking!" Ran declared. Tomorrow is gonna be interesting.

Next day

"Captain, can you come with us later?" Ran asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be training Jadyn for a while and in return she buys dinner, so wanna come?" Ran asked. Toshiro looked over at me as I scratched my head sheepishly.

"Why would you agree to that? She'll only get drunk" Toshiro asked.

"Actually, I have the feeling she won't tonight" I replied.

"I'm only having two bottles of sake" Ran declared.

"Jadyn, you are a very good influence on her. Thank you" Toshiro mouthed.

"So are you coming?" Ran asked.

"I might, now get to work!" Toshiro yelled. Ran instantly started her paperwork as I finished making some Sakura Cakes, rosemary cookies with tea and rose tea. I placed the rosemary cookies and tea on Toshiro's desk as I began helping Ran. We finished really early and Ran started eating her cake.

"This is so good!" Ran cried.

"Well it's spring so I picked fresh cherry blossoms earlier so it's fresh!" I replied.

"Fresh?" Ran asked.

"Yep! They always taste better fresh, it's like strawberries and stuff. It's in season!" I laughed.

"Now we go train, I wanna see how you fight" Ran grabbed me and ran to the courtyard. Ikkaku, Mayuri, Flower-Fighter, and Soi-Fon were there.

"Ok we'll start without Shikai ok?" Ran asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled. Pulling out Kisetsu. I got into my stance(I'm borrowing the Ogami style from Gamaran for this) and waited.

"Begin!" Rangiku charged at me as I swiftly dodge. I make it look as I tripped as the others were watching. Ren-chi and Toshiro joined in the crowd. As I was about to hit the ground, I charged at Rangiku and managed to cut most of her top off. 'I was aiming for her hair' I thought as I clicked my tongue. Most of the guys in the crowd had nosebleeds and Toshiro looked astonished.

Rangiku tried to fix her top, so I handed her one of my baggy shirts.

"Here, it's my fault for missing my target" I handed over it to her as they looked confused.

"Missed your target?" Ran asked.

"There is a part of your hair which is three millimeters longer than the other side" I replied. Everyone looked over in amazement.

"Well, let's practice your Shikai's" Ran released hers.

"Unlock one/fouth, Aki Doragon" I said as the transformation took place. I had my fans folded up, waiting for Ran to attack. She flash-stepped as I opened my fans.

"Kaze Lift" I dodged and, what it looked like to the others, walked on air. I landed on the ground and turned around.

"Cool wind trick" Ran complimented. I opened my fans, closed them and opened them to reveal they were layered with metal. Rangiku came at me as I waited. When she was about to stab me in the shoulder, I spun around.

"Razor Blades" cuts in the air cut her and she jumps away. A few seconds later her hair was fixed.

"You missed" Ran said.

"Nope, finally fixed your hair" I sighed. Everyone looked over to see a small pile of Rans hair.

"She actually cut it!" They said.

"Lock deep into my heart, Aki Doragon and Rise instead, one/fourth Fuyu Hyo" I said as I changed again. I gripped my ice blade firmly and broke it in two.

"Split and multiply, Aisu Kiba" I said.

"Ice Fang?" Ran asked. The second blade turned into snow and swirled around me.

"Omoi Fuyu Hyo" the snow made the shape of a leopard and attacked Ran, cutting her pants above her knees. The snow leopard returned to my side and watched. After a few minutes of fighting, we stopped.

"What are you doing!? Fight more idiot!" The leopard said as it bit my head. My transformation was undone, except for the leopard.

"Wah! Fuyu is bullying me again" I cried As she bit my head.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Oh! Toshiro, go and try talking to Fuyu" Mayuri said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Kisetsu is the strongest blade and holds the spirits of the seasons along with it's wielders own animal personality" Mayuri explained.

"Oh, so you are Hyorinmaru's wielder!" Fuyu walked over to him.

"Why does Fuyu always bite me?" I cried.

"Are you ok?" Ran asked.

"Fuyu, go back into the zanpakuto before I get Natsu!" I said.

"Go ahead summon them all, they think the same way as I do. We want to talk to people other than a spoiled brat like yourself!" Fuyu insulted me.

"I'm not spoiled!" I shot back.

"Actually, I wanna meet the other zanpakuto spirits too" Ran said.

"Kaze Aki Doragon, Hono Natsu Okami, Mizu Haru Tori" I said as a wind dragon, fire wolf and a flower bird appear.

"Cool!" Ran said.

"Jadyn-Sama!" Haru Tori flew onto my shoulder.

"Winter Cat!" Natsu lept.

"Summer Mut!" Fuyu threw snow at Natsu.

"Why do you always to that, you jerk" Natsu barked.

"It's like cats and dogs" everyone sweat-dropped.

"Am I spoiled?" I asked.

"Hell no" Aki, Natsu and Haru replied.

"Then why did Fuyu say I was?" I asked.

"Because she's a bitch" Aki replied.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"Not a female dog, a bitch as in bully" Aki replied.

"She's a pussy" Haru said.

"Well she is a feline" I said.

"She's an over-grown house cat" Natsu said.

"Then your a flaming puppy, a earth sparrow and a wind lizard" Fuyu said. They started fighting.

"Are they always like this?" Ran asked.

"No, that's why I wanna find out about the cat influence in me" I mumbled.

"She is too weak to be our wielder!" Fuyu said.

"Your just mad because she didn't eat ice cream last night!" Natsu said. I look over at them and sigh. I enter my more mature mode and walk over to them.

"Fuyu, shut the fuck up before I skin ya and turn you into a new coat" I threatened. They all stopped yelling at each other and started shaking.

"She enter Akuma mode" Fuyu shivered.

"Akuma mode?" Ran asked. Haru flew over to her.

"Akuma mode is her split personality, normally she is in Tenshi mode so Fuyu starts acting like she's the boss. But Akuma mode is basically her dark side, all of her positive emotions vanish and leave only her bloodlust, anger, stress, and other negative emotions" Haru explained.

"Anything else?" Ran asked.

"She can kill all of you and not care" Aki said. I released Akuma mode and sat down.

"Tired, I want food" I deadpanned.

"And she gets really hungry and tired when she doesn't use it much" Natsu sighed. Haru flew away and then brought back a HUGE lunch.

"Yay! Thanks for the food" I said as I started eating.

"How much can she eat?!" Ikkaku asked.

"She is training, but of she eats that much, she'll get fat" Yumichika said.

"Bet you twenty bucks she'll eat it all" Ren-chi said.

"I bet forty" Mayuri said. I threw one of my chopsticks at their heads and they hit all of them, minus Toshiro. I wrapped up the empty boxes and Fuyu started cleaning them with Natsu.

"How are they getting along?" Toshiro asked.

"How do you and the old man get along?" I asked.

"He's stronger than me and I respect him" Toshiro replied.

"Fuyu respects Akuma mode while Natsu respects Tenshi mode, if I prove I can enter boost modes, they begin to get along" I explained.

"Any other modes?" Ran asked.

"Two, but I don't like them" I replied.

"Tell me!" Ran sang.

"Killer mode and Neko mode" I replied.

"Enter Neko mode!" Ran demanded.

"No!" I cried.

"Why not?" Ran asked.

"Last time she entered Neko mode, she accidentally slipped into Killer mode and killed everyone in a ten kilometer distance" Mayuri replied.

"Will she be ok up there?" Toshiro asked pointing to me, hugging onto a try branch crying.

"Wimp, get down here before I get up there and freeze your ass!" Fuyu demanded. I did as I was told and climbed down.

"I don't like Neko mode" I cried.

"If you enter Neko mode Yamamoto will stop you" Mayuri said. I shook my head.

"I'll give you lots of candy, fish, ice cream, flowers and as many elemental experimentations you want" Mayuri added. Cat ears and a tail appeared as I ran up to him. My outfit changed to a human outfit with a black frilly skirt and top. My boots went above my knees and were black. I had black gloves on and my highlights turned brown and white. My eyes turned more feline like and blue.

"Promise, Nyaa?" I asked.

"Yes I swear, I don't want you going into Killer mode and kill me" Mayuri joked.

"Ok, nyaa!" I said. I jumped onto Ran's back.

"This is Neko mode?! It's a lot like you zanpakuto transformations" Ran said.

"Neko mode is one of them silly! Remember what I said last night?!" I laughed.

"The other zanpakuto spirit?! Then you know it's name?" Ran asked.

"I think its Nekozawa or something" I replied, and as if on queue a black cat appeared.

"I am Nekomawa!" It pouted.

"Sorry Nekozawa!" I laughed.

"Just call me Neko" It cried.

"How about Luna?" I asked.

"Fine..." She said.

"This is Luna! My black cat zanpakuto spirit" I sang.

"Oh! It's so cute" Ran said.

"Black cat zanpakuto spirit with the four seasons?" Mayuri examined Luna.

"I haven't told Jadyn my full name, cause she needs to go into Akuma mode more often and be able to control Killer mode first" Luna said.

"What?! I don't like Killer mode though!" I protested.

"What if someone close to you betrayed Soul Society? What if someone was killing everyone? You would want to help stop them and you need to abandon all emotion towards them" Luna explained.

"I'll work on Akuma mode, but I won't enter Killer mode unless 100% necessary" I mumbled.

"Now try holding Akuma mode for as long as you can" Luna said. I felt my emotions fade away and my kindness turned into coldness.

"Let's see how long you can hold it out" Fuyu said.


End file.
